Championships
The Galaxy Championships are divided into 2 stages: Qualifiers and the Finals. Participants can send up to 8 fleets to compete in the tournament. Up to 900 players can sign up for the Qualifiers. They will be divided into 15 Battlefields with up to 60 players each. The two players with the highest Shoot-downs on each Battlefield will progress to the Finals by earning a "Champion's Pass." Up to 30 players will be able to enter the Finals, which take place in a single Battlefield. Only players with a Champion's Pass can enter. Players will not lose ships or He3 while battling in the Galaxy Championships tournament. Players will be assigned to Battlefields with other players of similar strength. Player strength is based on the Star Ranks of Commanders leading the participating fleets. Players matched this way might result in sides with an uneven number of players. Qualifiers Schedule *Registration: Friday 20:00:00 *Competition: Saturday 12:00:00 *End of Competition: Saturday 24:00:00 Requirements :Note: Up to 900 League Rank 5+ players can sign up for the Galaxy Championships. Players unable to meet the League Rank requirement may pay 100 Mall Points to join. Mall Points spent this way can’t be refunded. Finals Schedule *Registration: Sunday 00:00:00 *Competition: Sunday 12:00:00 *End of Competition: Sunday 24:00:00 'Requirements ' : :Note: Only players with Champion's Passes can sign up for the Galaxy Championships Final. Champion's Passes can’t be refunded. Championship Points Placing and Championship Points will not be awarded if you fail to score a single Shootdown. A report will be sent to your mailbox with the total number of Shootdowns achieved as well as any Championship Points awarded after each tournament battle. :1st - 2nd most Shootdowns will each win 900 Championship Points. If more than 2 players share the same number of Shootdowns, placing will be decided by player ID. :3rd - 10th Place: 800 Points :11th - 20th Place: 600 Points :21st - 30th Place: 300 Points : 31st - 60th Place: 150 Points :Player’s with at least 1 Shootdown will win at least 300 Championship Points. Victory Bonus: 300 Points :Defeat: 0 Points :Draw: 0 Points The Grand Champion will win a total of 2,400 Championship Points (900 + 300 from the Qualifiers and 900+ 300 from the Finals) Championship Points may be redeemed in the Champion's Mall. Additional notes 1. A Common Commander leading a fleet in the competition is worth 5 point. :Any Star Rank 1 Commander is worth 10 points. :Any Star Rank 2 Commander is worth 11 points. :Any Star Rank 3 Commander is worth 12 points. :Continuing with this pattern, any Star Rank 9 Commander is worth 18 points. :In other words, your strength in the tournament is based on your Commander's Star Rank rather than their tier. 2. Your fleets will begin each Galaxy Championships battle in the same position as they're arranged in your home planet Space Base. 3. If you have a League Rank 5+ during the Qualifiers registration, you can sign up for the Galaxy Championships for free. All other players can pay 100 Mall Points to register. There is a 450 entrant limit for the Qualifiers stage. Registration is first-come-first-served. 4. You can participate in the League or enter Instances while in the Galaxy Championships. However, any fleets you enter to the Championships will be locked from other activities. 5. Your qualification to the Finals stage is based on your Shootdown rate. However, it's still important to plan your team strategy rather than going all out to attack. There's a Championship Points victory bonus for the winning side!;http://forum.sns.igg.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=25770 Category:Walkthrough Category:Player Activities